Forgotten
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: After an accident; Gwen wakes up with no memory of the past three years. Her friends are now strangers; her friend is now her enemy and she definitely cannot recall any sort of relationship with Arthur whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: There are so many stories wherein Arthur loses his memory but I don't think I've read any in which Gwen loses hers. This is based on a suggestion from arthurgwen2010 who asked for a memory loss story and though this isn't quite what she asked for; I hope it's sufficient.**

The major kick in the teeth was that the accident had been so preventable. Gwen had been carrying a large pile of sheets; the way she had at least a million times beforehand and was making her way towards the laundry when she fell. Gwen had been walking up the stairs and bumped into Merlin and Gwaine who were laughing about how easily Lancelot had beaten Arthur in training that morning. The collision had happened so fast that by instinct; Gwen had stepped back but lost her footing. Merlin and Gwaine both reached out a hand to stop her falling but it was too late as Gwen fell backwards, her head smacking off each step with a dull _thack_ each time before she landed at the bottom. Merlin and Gwaine tore down the steps to their friend and Gwaine lifted Gwen up. Gwen was out cold and there was a growing red stain trickling down her head. Merlin was frozen to the spot; painfully remembering the last time something like this had happened; whenever he had caused Morgana to fall and almost killed her.

"Merlin;" Gwaine said sharply to jolt Merlin out of his trance. Merlin jumped and looked at Gwaine who was holding Gwen's unconscious form. "We have to get her to Gaius, come on."

The two of them hurried to Gaius; Gwen being a dead weight in Gwaine's arms and the sheets lying forgotten on the stairs. Gaius had been treating Arthur for a wound he sustained in training after fighting Lancelot who was hanging around in Gaius' ensuring he hadn't done serious damage to his friend. All three of them looked up when Merlin burst through the door with Gwaine following with Gwen in his arms.

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed; jumping to his feet and ignoring the ache in his shoulders as he took Gwen out of Gwaine's arms and setting her on one of the beds. Lancelot rounded on Merlin and Gwaine.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were coming down the stairs; she was coming up and it happened so fast. It was an accident I swear!" Merlin replied. "Is she alright?"

"I'll have to examine her closely; just wait outside for a moment; all of you." Gaius said looking at the men who reluctantly left the room. As soon as they were out the door; Arthur rounded on Merlin and Gwaine like an angry wolf.

"If anything has happened to her…" Arthur warned and he didn't have to finish it; there were no limits to the sort of punishments the prince regent could bestow upon them.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Gwen's tough and Gaius has never failed yet." Gwaine reassured.

After a few minutes Gaius allowed the men to return into the room. Gwen was lying on one of the beds. She was still unconscious but the blood had stopped and the wound was clean and bandaged. There were no other signs of physical damage aside from obvious bruising which would have been caused by the fall but there were no broken limbs as far as they could see. Arthur sat next to the bed and took Gwen's hand as Gaius explained that it would be hard to determine if there was any inner mind damage until Gwen woke up. After a few minutes; Lancelot broke the silence.

"Where's Elyan, shouldn't one of us tell him?" Lancelot asked; wanting to leave. He knew he had no chance with Gwen but it didn't mean he was happy having to see Arthur holding her hand in a way he never could or would.

"He's on patrol with Leon and Percival." Gwaine replied and they lapsed back into silence. After a short while there was a knock on the door and Agravaine entered the room.

"Arthur; Gaius; you were supposed to be at the council meeting ten minutes ago," Agravaine reminded; not paying attention to the fact Gwen was lying unconscious on the bed. Why should he, she was a servant and none of his concern. Arthur looked at Gwen; he wanted to stay by her side but Arthur also knew that if Gwen was awake she would be scolding them all for making a fuss over her. Merlin clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder. Their friendship was such that Merlin didn't need to say a word. The touch alone said: 'I'll stay with her'. Arthur slowly got up and pressed a kiss to Gwen's forehead before he and Gaius followed Agravaine out of the room. Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot hung around Gaius' waiting for Gwen to come around. Finally after half an hour; Gwen shifted in the bed and moaned as she came around.

"Oh my head, what happened?" Gwen asked without opening her eyes as she pressed a hand to her head and felt the bandages.

"You went head-first down the stairs." Gwaine answered. Gwen frowned as she sat up and around the room before being reassured by the surroundings and turning and looking at the three men. Whenever she seen them she moved as back as she could in the small bed and held herself in a defensive style; raising her knees to her chest as she studied the three dark haired men before her.

"Gwen calm down; it's just us." Merlin reassured, holding up a hand. Gwen looked from Merlin to Gwaine to Lancelot and her face turned from weary to confused as she studied each man intently but no there was no sign of any recognition to be seen anywhere on her face and after a few moments she asked the only question that came to mind.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments; Gwaine broke the silence. "Ha, ha very funny Gwen," Gwaine commented. Gwen however frowned at him.

"How do you know me? Who are you?" Gwen repeated looking at each of the three dark haired strangers. She couldn't put a name to any of them and was certain they had never met before. Gwen studied each of the men. The two in chainmail were undoubtedly knights but she couldn't recall meeting them before and the third was dressed in servant's attire with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Again; Gwen couldn't remember meeting him before just now.

"We're your friends," Lancelot replied and Merlin was the one who understood first. Merlin sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his best friend.

"Gwen, what's the last thing you remember before you woke up now?" Merlin asked. Gwen looked at them puzzled. Her mind was fuzzy; small wonder given the large painful bump on her head and the bandages. Slowly however her mind seemed to defog itself; selecting the most recent undamaged memory that she had.

"I was supposed to be repairing a dress for Lady Morgana; there's a celebration in a few days. It's the twentieth anniversary of Uther's capture of the Great Dragon, isn't it?" Gwen answered. Yes, that was right. Morgana was looking to wear a specific dress but she had torn it after having another argument with Arthur because Arthur had been boasting about how wonderful and fantastic he was and Morgana was the only one who dared to cut the arrogant prince down to size. The strangers however all shared a look before the one sitting on her bed turned and looked back at her.

"Gwen, that was three years ago." Merlin explained. If the last thing Gwen could remember was just before the celebration Uther had for capturing the Great Dragon; that meant she had no memory of meeting any of them; the adventures they had had and Merlin mentally slapped himself whenever he realised what else that meant Gwen had forgotten. She didn't know about Tom's death or Morgana's betrayal. Judging by the growing looks of comprehension on Lancelot and Gwaine's faces; they realised this too. Gwen wasn't messing around; she genuinely had no memory whatsoever of the past three years due to the fall.

"How can that be? You're lying." Gwen insisted.

"We're not; we swear." Lancelot replied. "The fall must have damaged your memory; I'll fetch Gaius."

As he left the room, Gwen watched him go and looked back at Gwaine and Merlin. Now that she studied them, there was something strange about them. Gwen had no memory of ever meeting any of them but there was something strange about them. Gwen felt as though she _should_ know them but there was no real recognition she felt for any of them. Rather it was like she had met them all once whenever she was very young and had never seen or heard from them until today. It was hard to explain and after a moment of silence Gwen looked at Merlin and Gwaine.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked for the third time.

"My name's Merlin; I'm Arthur's servant. The two of us are best friends." Merlin explained and offered his hand for Gwen to shake.

"Nice to meet you then Merlin." Gwen replied and Gwaine grinned at her and took her hand.

"Sir Gwaine at your service," Gwaine commented. Gwen smiled and shook his hand too.

"Nice to meet you Sir Gwaine." Gwen replied. "Who was that other man?"

"Sir Lancelot;" Merlin replied. Gwen nodded and looked around Gaius' chambers.

"What happened to me? Lancelot said I fell but I don't recall." Gwen commented.

"It was my fault; I bumped into you when I was going down the stairs and you fell. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do it." Merlin apologised and Gwen smiled at him.

"It's fine, it could have happened to anyone. Where's Gaius?" Gwen asked. It was obviously a shock to learn that she had lost the past three years of her life. Gwen knew where she was and who she was; the problem was that she couldn't recognise the three men who were claiming to be her friends. However Gwen was certain that if anyone could help her; it would be Gaius. As she sat in the bed; Gwen realised that she must have been out cold for sometime. Morgana probably missed her lunch and she had duties to do. As Gwen pulled back the sheets and attempted to stand; Merlin and Gwaine both were at her side stopping her from getting up.

"Oh no you don't, you need rest." Gwaine insisted.

"No, I need to get back to work. Morgana's probably wondering where I am." Gwen replied. Merlin and Gwaine looked at one another and Merlin did some quick thinking to cover their backsides.

"No, you see Morgana's not here actually," Merlin lied, well it wasn't a lie. Morgana wasn't in Camelot; she was who-knows-where with Morgause doing who-knows-what.

"Where is she?" Gwen asked. Merlin and Gwaine however were saved the trouble of thinking up a good enough lie as the door opened and Lancelot returned with Gaius and Arthur. Gwen bowed her head whenever Arthur came in; obviously unable to get out of bed to properly acknowledge the prince and unsure why Arthur felt the need to check up on her. Gaius approached Gwen and Merlin jumped up to allow Arthur to sit beside Gwen. As he took her hand; Gwen quickly pulled it out of his grip.

"I appreciate your concern Sire but you didn't have to do that." Gwen commented quietly as she glanced down at her hand, frowning slightly. Why on earth would Prince Arthur; the most arrogant; elitist and narcissist man she had ever met try and take her hand the way he would a lover? As far as she knew, Arthur only knew her as Morgana's maid. It didn't make sense to her. As Gwen looked at her hand; Arthur stared at her in shock before turning to Merlin; Gwaine and Lancelot.

"That's what I tried to tell you on the way down; Gwen's lost all of her memories of the past three years." Lancelot explained. Gaius turned towards his books and Merlin helped him as they looked for any information on memory loss.

"What do you mean Guinevere's lost her memory?" Arthur asked.

"Ask her yourself," Merlin replied.

Arthur turned back to Gwen who whenever they made eye contact looked away again. Arthur stepped back slightly and looked at Gwen.

"How do you know any of us?" Arthur asked.

"I know you sire obviously because you're the prince and I've known Gaius all my life. However I only just met Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot whenever I woke up." Gwen answered honestly; trying to stop herself from rambling; it was such an awful habit of hers that she had always been trying to break.

"What about Leon? Elyan? Percival?" Arthur asked.

"I've known Leon all my life too but if you mean my brother Elyan; he left home last year. I don't know where he is and I don't think I know anyone called Percival aside from Lady Percival. She doesn't like me very much." Gwen replied with a light shrug of her shoulders. That was an understatement; Lady Percival was a demented old woman who did nothing but hurl abuse at anyone who glanced at her sideways. Whenever her maid was ill; the rest of them did literally anything to get out of serving her and whenever Flora returned to work; they always begged her never to get ill again.

Arthur frowned at Gwaine and Lancelot who shrugged their shoulders. Arthur took the two of them aside and they discussed the situation in a whisper. The three of them debated on how they were supposed to explain three years worth of events to Gwen. How were they supposed to tell her Morgana had betrayed all of them and Gwen was now the sole carer of Uther; the man who had had her father put to death? That was the worst one of all; who was going to tell Gwen about Tom?

"Personally I think it would be best if Elyan told her about Tom; it'd be better coming from him." Lancelot explained.

"I agree; the rest of us would have to work out how to restore Guinevere's memory," Arthur reasoned. As they spoke; they could hear the distant sound of the bell ringing marking the change of guard. "The others should be back now. I'll find them and explain what happened."

Arthur left the room and Gwaine and Lancelot looked at Gwen who was gnawing on one of her nails; unwilling to trust anyone in the room aside from Gaius. It was understandable of course. It must have been tough to wake up to find everyone you considered a friend was now a total stranger. Lancelot approached Gwen's bed and she looked up at the handsome knight.

"You can trust us; we're not going to hurt you." Lancelot promised.

Gwen nodded. "I know that; it's just; my mind's a mess. It's like there's a fog in it and I can't think straight. Are we friends?"

Lancelot paused before he answered. If he were less of a man he would have lied. The temptation was there. Gwen couldn't remember any relationship with Arthur; he could lie to her; tell her they were in love. But what would be the point of that? Sooner or later her memory would be restored and therefore the end result was all three of them; he and Gwen and Arthur being hurt by Lancelot's selfishness. He had more respect for himself; Gwen and Arthur and such a crude and selfish lie was not one he could make without it affecting his conscience. Lancelot smiled at Gwen.

"Yes, we are friends. We met a few years ago." Lancelot replied.

"You'll forgive me if I don't recall." Gwen replied with a small smile.

"Of course," Lancelot shrugged.

"So how did we meet?" Gwen asked.

"It was three years ago. I always dreamed of being a knight and when I met Merlin; he helped me achieve it. We met whenever you were measuring me for clothes and became friends. However I left Camelot shortly afterwards." Lancelot explained.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not of noble background; Merlin managed to fake a seal for me to try and convince Uther to knight me. Long story short; it didn't work." Lancelot explained; editing out the parts about the griffin and the magic.

"But you're a knight now." Gwen commented; studying the chain mail Lancelot was wearing.

"That only happened a few months ago. It's a long story and I think it'd be better if Merlin or Gaius explained it to you. I don't even know all the full details." Lancelot replied. Gwen nodded and Gwaine grinned at her.

"How did the two of us meet?" Gwen asked Gwaine.

"We met about six months ago. I was a wanderer and came to Camelot. Anyway I happened to see someone who I believed to be a princess lugging laundry around the town like a servant. Naturally I had to introduce myself to such a lady who had to have a regal name like Sophia or Esmeralda and that's what I did. I offered you a flower and to carry your laundry." Gwaine recalled.

Gwen laughed; "No you didn't."

"I swear I did. It didn't work though." Gwaine shrugged easily and Gwen turned to Merlin who had been listening in on the conversation.

"How did we meet?" Gwen asked Merlin.

"We met not long after your memory ends. It was three years ago and I came to Camelot from Ealdor to live with Gaius. Unfortunately whenever I arrived; I had the misfortune to meet Arthur almost straight away. He'd been picking on his servant and I tried to stand up for the bloke. Except I didn't know Arthur was the prince; ended up arguing with him twice and after a night in the cells was put into the stocks." Merlin explained.

"You weren't," Gwen commented.

"I was," Merlin confirmed and Gaius smiled; recalling the cheerful look Merlin had on his face whenever the children pelted him with the vegetables. "Anyway there I am in the stocks; covered in goodness-knows-what whenever out of nowhere you came up to me and introduced yourself. I can't really remember what you said but I definitely remember you stayed with me a while. Well until the children came back then I think you decided it was a case of everyone for themselves and left me alone."

"Sorry," Gwen apologised and Merlin shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be, I've had worse." Merlin replied and Gaius decided to explain to Gwen what had happened.

"Now you say you cannot recall anything of the past three years, is that correct?" Gaius asked and Gwen nodded. "Well, memory loss like this is common with head injuries like yours however there isn't any quick fix solution to memory loss."

"So what can we do?" Merlin asked. He was disappointed his magic couldn't do anything; Gwen was his friend and he wanted to help her.

"I think the only thing we can do is try to jog your memory but three years is a lot of memories to get through; it will take time and I would therefore advise you to take some time off from working." Gaius explained.

"I can't do that, I know how to do my job, I think." Gwen replied.

"I think Gaius is right; Gwen a lot has happened over the past few years. Things that affect you and we need time not only to explain but you need it to accept what happened." Merlin replied; they were only thinking about what was best for Gwen. A lot had happened and they needed to explain things fully so that she could understand.

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

"Well for starters you don't for Morgana anymore." Merlin replied; deciding it would be better to get it over and done with.

"What do you mean? What did I do?" Gwen asked. Had she done something wrong? Did she and Morgana have a falling out? They'd hardly ever argued before and never argued enough for Morgana to even threaten firing her. She and Morgana were almost like sisters so Gwen doubted that she quit her job. Merlin looked at Gwen and sighed. There was no easy way to do this.

"Last year Morgana- Morgana found out she had a half-sister. Morgause. You know how Morgana had nightmares which caused her to see the future? Well it turned out those dreams were her magic powers lying dormant. Morgause took Morgana away and for a year manipulated Morgana into believing everything Morgause told her as well as turning her against all of us and helping Morgana find the extent of her powers and use them for evil. Morgana began trying to kill Uther and Arthur and a few months ago; she and Morgause took over Camelot. The only ones who escaped were myself, Arthur, Gaius, Elyan and you managed to smuggle Leon out of the dungeons. We met up with Gwaine; Lancelot and Percival and we managed to defeat them. However Morgana's betrayal caused Uther to have a breakdown. Arthur's not just the prince of Camelot; he's the Prince Regent. You're the only person Arthur entrusted Uther's care to." Merlin explained. Gwen shook her head.

"That can't be right. Morgana doesn't have magic and she would never do that. I know Morgana better than I know myself." Gwen argued.

"He's telling the truth. Morgana had all of us fooled, we didn't see how much she had changed until it was too late." Gaius explained as he put a hand on Gwen's shoulder as she shook her head. That was impossible. Morgana was her best friend; she would never willingly hurt anyone she cared about. Despite her disbelief, Gwen felt a sense of trust whenever she listened to Merlin. Although she couldn't recall meeting him until today there was just something about him which made her trust him. Maybe they were best friends.

"So I look after Uther now?" Gwen asked.

"Yes you do." Gaius replied and Gwen frowned at them; still confused.

"But why does Arthur trust me so much? We barely know one another." Gwen commented but there was clearly something she was missing. Arthur's trust in her and the way he took her hand whenever he came in; one could be mistaken for thinking that Arthur, well, _liked_ her. However Gwen's train of thought was cut off whenever the door opened and Arthur returned with Leon; a tall muscular man Gwen didn't recognise and incredibly…

"Elyan!" Gwen exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed and flung her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. Elyan stepped back from Gwen and studied his sister. He had thought Arthur had been messing around whenever he claimed Gwen lost her memory but Gwen wasn't that good enough a liar to fake her reaction to him.

"Are you alright?" Elyan asked.

"Fine, considering. When did you come home and why are you in chainmail?" Gwen asked as she studied the chainmail her brother was wearing. Elyan glanced at Merlin and the others; Merlin nodded at Elyan who turned back to Gwen.

"I was knighted a few months ago when Morgana took over." Elyan explained; Gwen smiled at Elyan. She was pleased that he was home and his knighthood meant he could finally find some purpose in his life. She could still remember the night he left home; how he and their father had yelled at one another into the early hours of the morning about Elyan's troublemaking and his inability to settle himself down.

"I bet Father was really proud of you." Gwen smiled. However as soon as she said it; Gwen could tell she said the wrong thing. Elyan visibly slumped and behind him Arthur and the knights shared a pained look and Percival put a supportive hand on Elyan's shoulder and nodded at him. Before Gwen could ask what was wrong; Merlin stepped forward.

"You can go into my room if you want some privacy." Merlin offered and Elyan nodded.

"Thanks Merlin," Elyan replied and he took Gwen's arm and led her into Merlin's small bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as Elyan shut the door. Elyan pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before turning to his sister.

"There's something I need to tell you." Elyan replied slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts **

Elyan hugged Gwen as she cried on his shoulder. Telling her about Tom's death had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Ever since he could remember Gwen had always been a daddy's girl and far closer to Tom than Elyan had ever been. Elyan never hated his father; they just never saw eye to eye and Tom was strict with Elyan because he wanted Elyan to settle down and stop causing trouble. In the end Elyan packed a bag one night and left without saying a word to either Tom or Gwen. His time away had done him some good; he matured; made some good friends and stopped causing so much trouble. Whenever he was reunited with Gwen after four years apart; Elyan had been stunned at the brave and confident young woman his shy little sister had grown into. Before he left Gwen wouldn't have said 'boo' to a goose now she had been willing to fight her way out of Cenred's hands or die trying.

Gwen wiped her eyes and shook her head. How could she not remember her father's death? Why had he done it? Why had Tom taken such a stupid risk in helping that man? In her own way Gwen was now happy she lost her memory. It meant she had no recollection of how awful that day must have been whenever she lost her father. The pain of being told was bad enough without having the pain of witnessing it firsthand. The image of her father's dead body was one her imagination was fierce enough to present without the real memory aiding it.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, did I?" Gwen asked. Elyan sighed, unsure how he was to answer that. Tom was killed by the guards as he attempted to escape. He didn't want to die the public humiliating death of a prisoner; he wanted to die fighting like a man.

"He had been in the dungeons but I'll take you to his grave later," Elyan offered. Gwen slowly nodded; she needed to see Tom's grave for herself but there was a part of her which was hoping the door would open and Tom would walk through and hug her the way he always would. Gwen wound what Elyan told her back in her head.

"So Uther put our father to death and I work for him personally now?" Gwen asked.

"Who told you that?" Elyan asked.

"Merlin and Gaius. How could I look that man in the eye every single day and serve him food and tidy his chambers; knowing what he's done?" Gwen asked.

"We all know what Uther's like; he was never able to see the middle point. You were either one or the other. Besides the Uther you work for isn't the same Uther. He doesn't do anything anymore. All he does is sit in his chair; barely eats, barely sleeps he just sits and stares. It's actually quite sad." Elyan commented. It was true; there was something wrong with the way Uther just sat slumped in his chambers these days. If the Uther who struck fear into people's hearts with a single glance and the Uther who waited in silence at the window were compared; it was almost impossible to believe they were one and the same. Gwen felt a pang of sympathy in her chest for Uther; she never really liked the king; she respected him as such but he scared her and she would never say on a personal level she liked Uther but that was not something she would wish on her worst enemy.

"How could Morgana do that? Merlin told me about what happened but I still don't understand. She argued with Uther but she never hated him." Gwen stated and Elyan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know. You'd have to ask Gaius or Merlin." Elyan replied and he stood up. Gwen wiped her eyes and followed him out of Merlin's room which was empty except for Leon and Percival who were talking.

"How are you feeling?" Gwaine asked as he walked over and hugged his friend.

"I think I can cope," Gwen replied and turned to Percival. "You must be Sir Percival."

"Yes, how's your head?" Percival asked.

"It's a bit sore but it's alright. It's my memories which are the problem." Gwen replied.

"We're going to go to our father's grave. Where are the others?" Elyan asked.

"Gwaine and Lancelot are on patrol; Gaius, Arthur and Merlin are with Uther. Merlin told us to tell you that he's volunteering to do your work until you feel better and you're not to argue as Arthur agreed to it as well." Leon explained as Gwen opened her mouth to protest about Merlin doing her work.

"Are you going to go now?" Percival asked and Elyan nodded.

"Can you tell them where we are?" Elyan asked. Elyan led Gwen out of Gaius' chambers and out of the castle. Gwen looked at the familiar surroundings; the castle hadn't changed and the town was similar. The market was as busy as ever and some of her friends stopped to check whether she was alright and while Gwen recognised some; there were others who were unfamiliar. However she made sure to do her best not to let them know about her memory loss; she didn't want them to fuss over her. Elyan led Gwen through the town and headed across the meadows to the small graveyard and led Gwen to where Tom had been buried.

Gwen knelt beside the mound of raised earth marked by a small cross; her father's final resting place. Gwen reached out and gently stroked the engraved name and wiped her eyes. Elyan knelt beside her and hugged her as Gwen shed a few tears on the spot where several feet below her; Tom was sleeping forever. After a while, Gwen stood up and bent over the small cross and lightly pressed her lips to it.

"Goodbye Daddy," Gwen whispered; she hadn't called Tom 'Daddy' since she was a small child. Elyan and Gwen looped an arm over each other's shoulders as they walked out of the graveyards and back into the meadow. Gwen was walking slowly, hanging her head. Elyan realised this must have been one hell of a day for her. First she lost her memories and had to be informed about her father's death and her friend's treachery. Gwen was always one of those optimistic people who tried to see some hope or light in any dark situation and seeing her upset was uncanny. Elyan was reminded of the times Gwen used to cry when they were younger; usually whenever she argued with someone or had fallen over. The main was he used to cheer her up was by- Elyan stood in front of Gwen and stopped, causing her to walk into his back.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as Elyan knelt down. Elyan grabbed Gwen's hands and fixed them around his neck before getting to his feet and pulling her knees towards his waist so that he was carrying her piggy-back. Before Gwen could protest Elyan began hurrying as fast as he could across the field.

"Elyan! Put me down!" Gwen ordered but she was laughing. It was like they had both reverted to childhood; she was seven and he was eight and they were having a piggy-back race against some of the other children. Elyan just laughed and continued carrying her; tightening his hold and slowing his pace slightly as they reached the city limits. The siblings were laughing and ignorant to the stunned looks they were getting from the townspeople. It was a fairly unusual sight. Just a short while ago the knight and his sister had walked through the town looking uncharacteristically sombre and now he was carrying her on his back and they were laughing like a pair of children.

"Come on Elyan put me down now!" Gwen ordered as they reached the castle and spotted Gwaine and Lancelot in the courtyard.

"Interesting looking horse Gwen," Gwaine joked as they approached. Elyan let Gwen slide off his back as he playfully thumped Gwaine. Gwen ran a hand through her hair and smiled. Elyan always knew how to make her feel better. Although her world had been ripped out from under her; it was sweet of her brother to help put a smile back onto her face.

"What's wrong?" Elyan asked, noting the slightly frustrated look on Lancelot's face.

"Arthur's on the warpath." Lancelot replied.

"Why?" Gwen asked as Lancelot and Gwaine looked at Elyan and led them back to Gaius'.

"What were you thinking taking Guinevere out of the castle? I don't want to hear any excuses, do you not realise what could have happened? What if Morgana had seen you and realised Guinevere had no memory? You put her in real danger." Arthur ranted to Elyan, who's attempts to explain himself were ignored. Gwen felt a sense of anger rise in her. Who did Arthur Pendragon think he was? Before she could stop herself; Gwen opened her mouth and argued back.

"Maybe if you stopped yelling long enough for Elyan to explain you would understand why we left! He was taking me to my father's grave; something he wanted to do privately because it was a personal matter. Yet it's clear that someone as rude and arrogant as you cannot comprehend anyone doing anything of their own free will and without your orders! Furthermore I know my memory is lost but that doesn't make me some fragile ornament that will shatter whenever taken out of her safety zone; as impossible as it is for you to clearly understand I can look after myself! I do not understand why you are making such a fuss anyway. I'm nothing more than a servant to you!" Gwen ranted before she seemed to remember herself and meekly bowed her head. "Sire,"

Arthur's gob-smacked expression was one that was mirrored on the other men's faces. It was rare for Gwen to lose her temper but when she did; she held nothing back. Arthur was stunned; the last time Gwen had yelled at him like that was when he had stayed at her home while competing in the tourney under the alias of 'Sir William' and he realised she was right. He should have realised that Elyan would have most likely taken Gwen either to Tom's grave or somewhere familiar like her home; he was just worried about her. After a few moments of silence Arthur awkwardly broke the silence.

"You're right Guinevere. I'm sorry Elyan, I was just worried." Arthur apologised sincerely.

"It's fine," Elyan shrugged.

"I'm sorry for yelling sire." Gwen apologised; still waiting on some sort of retort. She half-expected Arthur to yell back or have her sent to the dungeons or something for her insubordination. Instead he was wearing an expression akin to a child who had just been told off by their mother; it was strange.

_He looks sort of adorable with that expression on his face._

Gwen kept her gaze on her hands as the treacherous thought echoed in her mind. It was undeniable that Arthur was handsome but she'd never considered him 'adorable'. This was Arthur Pendragon; the boy who used to terrorise Morgana and Gwen and who's arrogance and demands drove countless manservants to nervous breakdowns; the man who strutted around Camelot acting as though he were God's gift to the people. Arthur was a lot a things but she'd never considered him to be adorable before so why was she thinking that now? Maybe she sustained more than just memory damage. Delusions possibly?

"What's going on?" Merlin asked as he and Gaius walked into the room.

"Nothing," Arthur replied.

"We were going to get something to eat; do you want anything?" Gwaine offered; the tension in the room had been unbearable.

"Merlin get me some chicken or something and bring it to my chambers." Arthur ordered as he swept from the room.

"Sure," Merlin replied as the men left the room; Gwen sat down and turned to Gaius. If anyone would understand; it was him.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked.

"I don't understand. Things are just… so different. My brother's a knight; Uther's apparently in a coma or something; Morgana's apparently gone insane and… there's just so much in my head and it's not making sense, I mean I yelled at Arthur but he didn't punish me or anything and I'm just so confused I don't know anything anymore!" Gwen explained in a rush and Gaius put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"I know it's difficult but give it time and you'll understand. For all we know your memories could return at any time." Gaius reassured. Gwen nodded and Gaius looked at her. "If I may ask, why did you yell at Arthur?"

"Elyan had taken me to our father's grave and Arthur was furious and he wouldn't let Elyan explain and the next thing I knew I was yelling like a mad thing; saying all sorts of things but he didn't get angry. It was strange." Gwen replied. Gaius smiled to himself; it was clear to all of them just who really wore the trousers in Arthur and Gwen's relationship.

"Did anyone else see that coming?" Gwaine asked as he, Merlin, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival made their way down to the kitchens.

"No way," Percival replied.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur was angry with me for taking Gwen off; I'd taken her to Tom's grave and when he stopped yelling; Gwen just lost it and started yelling all sorts of stuff." Elyan explained.

"I haven't seen her that mad since the time we shoved her into the river when she was seven." Leon explained, gesturing to himself and Elyan. Merlin laughed; he couldn't believe he missed that.

"I honestly didn't think Gwen could shout like that." Lancelot commented shaking his head.

"Yeah she's the nice one!" Gwaine commented as they reached the kitchens and peered through the door to see Cook yelling orders at the other kitchen workers. Merlin breezed into the kitchen, collecting Arthur's dinner and Gwaine and Elyan managed to sneak in to grab some rolls and chicken before Cook spotted them and they hurried from the kitchens to share out their prize. Elyan took his back to Gaius' and the knights went and found a place to eat in peace while Merlin delivered Arthur his dinner.

Arthur was sitting in his chambers staring into space as he thought about what had happened. It had been a long day; he hadn't meant to shout at Elyan but Arthur was worried sick about Guinevere. She had no recollection of any of their memories. The stolen kisses; the secret dates; the numerous times they had turned to one another for support when the situation was dreadful… all of it was gone. How was he supposed to help Guinevere remember what they had whenever she could barely look him in the eyes or address him by his given name? She couldn't even take his hand so why would she hold him or kiss him or tell him she loved him?

"Dinner," Merlin commented as he entered the room. Merlin looked at Arthur and understood what the problem was. "She'll get her memory back soon."

"What if she doesn't?" Arthur asked. Merlin thought for a moment; he hadn't considered that possibility.

"Well she fell in love with you before so who's to say she can't do it again?" Merlin asked; there was no real barrier this time around. Uther wasn't aware of anything anymore and as the sister of a knight, there was legally nothing against Arthur courting Gwen.

Arthur thought for a moment and grinned. "Do you know Merlin, for once you have said something that is smart and useful. If I prove to Guinevere how much we mean to one another; court her properly then maybe she won't just remember her love but it'll restore her memories. All I need to do is be my usual charming self."

"Of course you do," Merlin replied sarcastically before grinning at Arthur. "Only I thought the point was to show Gwen she loves you not hate you."

Arthur tossed a pillow at Merlin. "Shut up Merlin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am currently on Study leave from school as my exams start next week but I have a serious procrastination problem mixed with inspiration so rather than study English Literature I intend to write it. This is really gonna bite me on the ass later but here goes.**

_The sun shines down on them while the breeze ghosts across the clearing and the trickle of the brook is the only real sound. The brook side in the forest is quiet, secluded and peaceful; a sharp contrast to the noisy, packed and chaotic kingdom. Here they are free, lying on a blanket sharing food and drink and surrounded by wildflowers. They talk about anything and everything from impossible dreams to random stories of childhood. She lies back as she idly fixes the hem on her peach dress before she stares at the clear blue sky for a moment and shuts her eyes with a blissful sigh._

"_I could stay out here forever," she comments._

"_We could stay out here forever," he corrects. She raised herself slightly before leaning over and kissing him and nothing else matters now. Just the two of them kissing by the brook side. There are no social divisions or rules, it's just the two of them and their love for one another. Nothing else matters. As they break apart she stares into his blue eyes which clearly reflect the same feelings that are in hers._

"_I love you Arthur," she says before she kisses him again._

Gwen sat upright in bed breathing heavily. She ran a hand over her forehead and lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling. The dream she had just had was so vivid, so real. It was like she was actually at that brook and… Gwen blushed as she thought about what, or rather whom, she had dreamt about. In her dream she had been woods with Arthur and in the dream she had told him she loved him and they had kissed. It had been so real that Gwen pulled the blanket off herself just to be certain she was in her nightdress and not the peach one in her dream. Gwen got out of bed and poured herself some water before she got dressed. The dawn had just broken and Gwen looked around her home; it looked just the same as ever. The only main difference from what she could recall was of course the fact her father's bed was gone. Elyan was asleep on the floor and Gwen walked over and gently shook him awake before she began preparing them breakfast.

"Sleep alright?" Elyan asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Fine, you?" Gwen replied as she handed Elyan some bread.

"Can't complain," Elyan shrugged. "What's wrong?"

Gwen mimicked Elyan's actions. "Nothing,"

"Seriously is there something wrong? Do you remember anything yet?" Elyan asked.

"No, no I don't think so." Gwen replied; despite her confusion about the dream, there were certain things which she couldn't ask Elyan about. He was her brother and the last time she could recall them discussing something halfway romantic was when he bribed her into not telling Tom about his relationship with the baker's daughter by doing her chores for a week. "So what time will you be training at?"

"Shouldn't be that long. What are you doing today?" Elyan asked.

"I wouldn't mind getting back to work," Gwen shrugged. Elyan shook his head but knew better than to argue with Gwen. After they finished eating the siblings headed up to the castle. The courtyard was only beginning to bustle with some activity with servants and guards milling around the courtyard. Elyan and Gwen walked to Gaius' so Gaius could check Gwen's wound and to enquire whether or not he had found anything else on ways they could restore Gwen's memory.

"It doesn't seem to be infected or anything," Gaius commented as he removed the bandages and studied the scabbed over wound at the edge of Gwen's temple.

"What about my memories are there any potions or anything that could restore them?" Gwen asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Your memories are still in there; they may be triggered by certain places, smells or people or sometimes they never come back." Gaius explained.

"What about dreams?" Gwen asked. Gaius and Elyan frowned at her. "I had a dream last night; it felt so real, like I was there."

"What was it about?" Elyan asked. Gwen blushed slightly before she explained what she had dreamt. "I was at a brook in the woods. I could feel the sunlight, hear the water and smell the flowers. Even when I think about it now, it just feels so real. Like it had happened."

"Were you alone in the dream? Was anyone with you?" Gaius asked.

Gwen bit her lip and hung her head, feeling foolish. "Prince Arthur was there, just the two of us."

Elyan and Gaius looked at one another and Gaius turned back to Gwen. "It is possible that your memories are forming part of your dreams," Gaius explained.

"You mean my dream happened?" Gwen asked feeling confused and horrified. She had actually told Arthur she loved him? She really had kissed him? The idea just seemed so embarrassing except… he kissed her back. In the dream Arthur had kissed her back.

"We would need to be sure, Elyan could you fetch Arthur for me please?" Gaius asked. Elyan nodded and left the room. Gwen stared at her hands in shock. If her dream had really happened did that mean she and Arthur were together? How on earth did that happen? A few minutes later Elyan returned with Arthur and Merlin in tow; both of them looking concerned as they caught sight of Gwen.

"What happened?" Arthur asked. "Have you remembered anything?"

"I had a dream last night, you were in it." Gwen replied slowly, deciding to play it as safely as she could. Arthur sat next to Gwen, his mind racing; did this mean she remembered something?

"Me? What was I doing?" Arthur asked.

"We were at a brook in the woods, just the two of us. It just felt so real." Gwen replied. Arthur grinned and took her hands.

"It was real. I know what you're talking about. This is great!" Arthur exclaimed.

"So if that really happened and Gwen dreamt it; does that mean her memories can come back?" Elyan asked, looking at Gaius for confirmation.

"It is possible. Like I said, some memories could be triggered by different things or they may sometimes form in the unconscious mind." Gaius replied. "If you went to familiar places or followed your routine; it could bring some memories back."

"I'll help," Merlin volunteered.

"I was thinking about returning to my work. That might work," Gwen added.

"It could, Merlin could you stay with Gwen and help her with whatever memories come back." Gaius asked. Merlin nodded and Elyan and Arthur left for training while Merlin and Gwen headed to the kitchens to fetch Uther's breakfast. As they walked through the castle, Merlin turned to Gwen.

"Was that the only thing you remember?" Merlin asked.

"I think so." Gwen replied as they reached Uther's chambers. Uther was still in his bed and Merlin walked over and woke the king. Gwen helped him get Uther out of bed while Merlin fetched his clothes and they helped to dress the king before supporting him to the chair by the window and sitting him down. It was only then that Gwen understood what Elyan had told her the day before. Uther hadn't said a word while they had washed and dressed him and didn't react when Merlin offered him some food. Gwen looked at the king and felt pity for him. The shrunken, mute man was not the same Uther Pendragon who had condemned so many, including her father to death. He wasn't the Uther who commanded his people; ruled with total authority and struck fear into so many hearts.

"I still don't really understand why Morgana did this," Gwen commented as she helped Merlin make Uther's bed.

"I don't even think Morgana knows. She spent a year with Morgause who basically turned her against all of us. She's not the same person anymore; she's become blinded by her hatred and lust for power." Merlin explained. He did sometimes wonder how things would have turned out had he revealed himself to Morgana. Could he have stopped all of what she had done from happening? They all secretly hoped that some of the goodness Morgana possessed was still inside her somewhere.

"It's awful," Gwen commented as she shook her head. It seemed inconceivable that Morgana would do such a thing but she had. They were silent for a moment before Merlin grinned at Gwen.

"So you remember you and Arthur at the river do you?" Merlin teased his best friend.

"I can't believe that really happened. Why would he be interested in me?" Gwen asked. It didn't make sense; Arthur could have his pick of any princess or any lady yet he chose her. A servant. Why would Arthur be attracted to her? Was it because as a servant she was basically some sort of forbidden fruit; a little act of rebellion against society's expectations. Was that all she was to him?

"Yeah I don't get it either. I mean there are dozens of air-headed and arrogant noble women who do nothing but sit around all day and gossip and be spiteful about anyone who isn't like them which Arthur could have chosen. Instead he chose a beautiful, compassionate, brave, hard-working woman who isn't afraid to stand up for those she cares about and is hardly ever mean to anyone. It's absolute madness isn't it?" Merlin commented with a grin. "Trust me Gwen; it's only you for him. You should have seen him after you had your accident. I honestly thought he was going to kill me and Gwaine."

"When did we start whatever it is we have, had?" Gwen asked.

"You'd have to ask him really." Merlin replied as he looked around Uther's room. "Come on; let's go for a walk about the castle and try and jog your memories a bit."

Merlin and Gwen wandered around the castle and Merlin retold various stories about their friendship; such as the times they helped one another out of trouble or just had some fun. While some of the stories did little to jog Gwen's memory; some of them allowed her mind to present distorted reminiscences about it. Whenever Merlin recalled the Troll incident; Gwen's mind provided her with a memory of a hideous looking creature sitting in the throne room like she owned it. The mere memory caused Gwen to shudder.

"I think I remember that! She stunk to high heaven and back again!" Gwen commented. Merlin grinned at her.

"Do you remember anything else?" Merlin asked. Gwen frowned as she groped around her memory, after a few moments she recalled something about Arthur.

"I remember something happened to Arthur; he was punished or something." Gwen replied.

"He was disowned," Merlin corrected and Gwen nodded; a vague memory of her comforting a confused and upset Arthur flashed across her mind.

"So what happened after that? How was the spell broken?" Gwen asked.

"That was a work of genius, masterminded by myself of course," Merlin commented and Gwen listened as Merlin relayed how he, Gaius and Arthur were able to break the troll's hold on Uther. Whenever they reached the training grounds; they watched Arthur train the knights for a while before Arthur noticed their presence and approached them.

"How are you Guinevere?" Arthur asked. Gwen smiled at him politely; unsure of how to act around Arthur.

"Fine thank you; Merlin's been telling me stories to aid my memory." Gwen replied.

"Is it working?" Arthur asked.

"Sort of, they come and go." Gwen answered.

"Well just so you know if Merlin comes across as being intelligent or competent in any of those stories then he's lying." Arthur quipped.

"At least I'm not a donkey." Merlin retorted. Gwen froze as a memory appeared in her mind as vivid as though it had just happened.

_She was standing outside Arthur's chambers and wondering whether or not she could face him. Finally she gathered enough courage to knock on the door._

"_Arthur? Arthur it's Guinevere." She said but all she could hear was a weird noise. "Can I come in?" all she heard was the same noise. Gwen pushed open the door but the room was empty. She walked into the room and walked around Arthur's bed. Sitting on the floor with a pout that could put a toddler to shame and the ears of a donkey jutting out of his head was Arthur. _

"_What happened to you?" Gwen asked but all Arthur could do was bray loudly in response._

"_Did Gaius do this to you?" Gwen asked._

_Bray._

"_He's a goblin," she provided helpfully._

_Bray. _

_Before she could stop herself, Gwen had crouched down beside Arthur and was scratching one of the ears; smiling at the content look on Arthur's face until he seemed to remember himself and brayed loudly. Gwen snatched her hand back and got to her feet and smiled at him encouraging._

"_Merlin's working on a plan," Gwen offered and Arthur scoffed. "Stay here." Gwen advised as she left the room; the pout back on Arthur's face._

Gwen couldn't help it; she burst into a fit of laughter as she looked at Arthur who stared at her in confusion. Gwen pressed her fist to her mouth and attempted to compose herself while Merlin and Arthur shared confused looks. Gwen had just zoned out before she started to laugh her head off.

"I'm so sorry sire it's just I remembered your- your ears." Gwen replied as she coughed herself back into seriousness. Arthur turned scarlet and Merlin began laughing. Whenever Gaius had been possessed by the goblin it had been total chaos but in hindsight there were several hilarious situations such as Uther's baldness and Arthur braying like a donkey with the ears to match and the fact it was Gaius who was possessed by the goblin. Merlin was certain that had it been anyone else; those few days wouldn't have been half as funny as they were.

"How do you remember that?" Arthur asked.

"Whenever Merlin just called you a donkey; it just came back." Gwen replied.

"Gaius did say various things could trigger memories; this is good." Merlin replied as Arthur seemed to reach the same conclusion he did. They would need to almost recreate different scenarios of their relationship in order to prompt the memories to return and the stroke of genius was reached by Arthur instead of Merlin for once.

"Guinevere, will you meet me in the courtyard at around four this afternoon?" Arthur asked.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"I think I can help you recover some of your memories. Will you meet me there?" Arthur requested; silently hoping she would say yes. He was down but not out and Arthur would be damned if the only memory Gwen had of him aside from the arrogant pig he had once been was the time he had donkey ears and brayed for two days!

"I have to work," Gwen reasoned. She wanted to get her memories back but she was still confused on where she stood with Arthur. Her dream could have been wrong; an exaggeration of what had really happened.

"No you don't, we're trying to help you." Merlin replied and Gwen could sense there was no point arguing.

"Alright then," Gwen replied and Arthur grinned at her.

As she looked at him; Gwen fully realised just how handsome Arthur was whenever he smiled like that. It was like she was seeing him for the first time; how the sunlight glinted off his blond hair; those wide bright blue eyes which seemed to stare into her soul and that smile which looked as though it had could light fire with its warmth. Gwen finally understood how she could be physically attracted to Arthur; he always was handsome but he was different now; his face wasn't as arrogant and he was older and wiser and yes, muscular. However Gwen wasn't sure emotionally whether or not she could love him. Just how different was this Arthur on the inside? Obviously he wasn't as arrogant as he had been before but had he really changed? Gwen supposed there was only one way that she was going to find out.

"Brilliant; well… I'll see you later then," Arthur replied and turned and walked across the field. Gwen and Merlin walked off and Arthur resisted the temptation to punch the air and victory dance across the field. Guinevere's memories were slowly returning and the plan seemed to form itself in his head. All he had to do was take her to the brook this evening and help her remember their relationship. All the good times and the bad; he had to show Guinevere that their love was strong enough to survive dangerous beasts and treachery and love enchantments and Uther's prejudices and that they couldn't allow her memory loss to be the thing which destroyed all they had fought so hard for. This was going to work.

It had to.


	5. Author's Note

Hello to everyone who's readying this.

I just wanted to say that when I stopped updating this story after my exams started; I expected to be back in business as soon as they were over. However it just left me running straight into a complete and utter block with this story. I'm trying to figure out just how Gwen's memory will restore but I also wanted to add some drama to the story. Therefore any suggestions and prompts you guys have would be greatly appreciated.

Also I had another idea where in the episode 'Hunter's Heart' whenever Morgana chases Gwen in the forest, rather than turning her into a doe; Morgana erases Gwen's entire memory and keeps her locked away from the rest of the world _a la_ Rapunzel for two years until Merlin and Gwaine stumble across where she's hidden and try to bring Gwen back to Camelot and restore her memories. I know it's not very unique and half based on Tangled, (alright, more than half, except Gwen won't have magic hair, which would actually be quite cool.)

So what I need is some feedback otherwise I might just take the lazy way out and slap a big fat 'ABANDONED' onto this story and call it quits and I hate the idea of doing that.

Thanks for all your help and support, you have no idea how awesome you all are.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok after some major writers block and seeking advice I managed to put something together for this chapter. I am sorry for the long wait but life likes throwing me off focus. **

Gwen stood nervously at the bottom of the steps leading into the castle. Her memory was still distorted and unwilling to present any new memories aside from the two she had recalled earlier as well as her dream. Now she was supposed to go somewhere alone with Arthur to try and remember their relationship. Despite Merlin's earlier reassurances and her obvious physical attraction to Arthur; Gwen was still confused. How had she fallen in love with Arthur? Yes this Arthur was different to the one she remembered and personally Gwen preferred this Arthur to the Arthur who taunted; abused and threw blades at his servants. How had he fallen in love with her? Was there some sort of trigger, something that changed between them? How had they gone from practically strangers to supposed lovers?

"Guinevere,"

Gwen looked up as Arthur bounded lightly down the steps and joined her. Arthur grinned warmly at Gwen as he offered her his arm. Gwen hesitated before she slipped her arm into his and Arthur walked with her through the town and into the woods. Gwen was silent and observed the respectful nods and smiles they got from the townspeople as they walked through the lower town; nobody seemed surprised or shocked at her and Arthur's relationship. It seemed as though their relationship was common knowledge not just to the knights but to everyone. Gwen didn't know if that was a good thing or not. One the one hand nobody seemed bothered by their relationship but on the other Gwen was always a private person and hated people focusing a lot of attention onto her. Gwen blushed slightly as Arthur lowered his arm to take her hand reassuringly.

"It's alright." Arthur reassured as he linked their fingers together. Gwen looked down at their joined hands and felt a sense of comfort. There was something about the way he held her hand; he didn't squeeze her fingers, rather they slipped between his own. His palms were rough like hers with that same small smooth patch in the centre of his palm. Arthur led Gwen into the woods until they reached the small brook. Gwen looked around in wonder. This was it. The place from her dream.

"It's just like how I dreamt it." Gwen commented as she stepped across the brook, holding up the hem of her dress as she stepped from stone to stone.

"I'm glad it- whoa!" Arthur replied as he slipped on the stone and landed in the water. Gwen covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and she offered her free hand to Arthur.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Embarrassed, wet and a sore backside. Other than that I'm fine." Arthur replied as he stepped onto the bank. They sat on the ground and Gwen looked at her knees before looking at Arthur.

"Explain it to me, how did… this begin? The hand-holding? The sneaking off together? When did it start?" Gwen asked. Arthur was silent for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well different events helped us to become sort of friends first. The time Merlin got poisoned and I had to find the cure. My father had me put in the dungeons for disobedience but I slipped the flower to you and Gaius managed to heal him. There was the time Ealdor was threatened and the four of us; you, me, Merlin and Morgana went to help defend it. It was a hard time for the village; people were getting hurt; food was scarce and you scolded me for turning my nose up at whatever food Hunith, Merlin's mother gave us as well as insisting the women could fight alongside the men." Arthur recalled.

"I did that?" Gwen asked. Ever since she was a child she had been horribly shy. Both Tom and Elyan had been in agreement that he could hardly say boo to a goose yet according to Arthur she scolded him like a small child? Arthur grinned.

"Yes you did. But that was nothing compared to the time I stayed at your house but I'm getting ahead of myself. There was also the time I was bitten by the Questing Beast and you tended to me. You spoke to me; I can't really remember what you said but it was along the lines of me becoming a great king but whenever I asked you; you told me you forgot what you said." Arthur explained.

"Well I have," Gwen replied honestly. "Why did you stay at my home?"

"I was sick of people treating me differently because I was a prince. There was a tournament coming up and I wanted to prove I was good enough to win on my own. So Merlin and I made up a convincing lie to cover why I wasn't competing and he roped you into letting me stay at your home. I won't go into details but suffice to say I wasn't a good guest." Arthur relayed as he recalled the moment Gwen snapped. The outburst and her temperament had stunned him; Gwen was literally the last person anyone would suspect of having such a temper. No matter who she was with; Gwen was always the sweet quiet one of any group. It was actually scary in its own way the way she let loose at him but calmly ended it with 'my lord'.

"I don't even want to ask what happened," Gwen replied.

"You let rip. Began ranting and shouting. Between the two of us, it was scarier than any of my father's rants but it worked. I like to think I wasn't as bad as I was before. Then again I can't really be the judge of that can I?" Arthur reasoned.

"You are," Gwen replied honestly and Arthur smiled at her.

"Anyway just before the final round; we managed to get some time alone together and you gave me this to wear." Arthur said and from his sleeve he pulled out a plain piece of fabric. It wasn't much value materially but emotionally it was priceless. It was a reminder of that first day. The first day they kissed and Arthur realised that there would never be anyone else for him. Gwen held out her hand and Arthur placed the fabric into it. Gwen traced it with her fingers before she handed it back to Arthur who replaced it up his sleeve.

"And you kept it?" Gwen asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Arthur replied.

"It's not exactly special is it? It's just a piece of fabric belong to a servant." Gwen shrugged.

"Why do you always have to put yourself down like this? You honestly don't see how great a person you are. You're kind, loyal, brave, hardworking, just and not to mention beautiful. So you tell me why we have to let social class stand in our way? Yes I'll admit some people aren't exactly supportive of our relationship and when my father found out, he hit the roof. But why should people's opinions matter? It's you and me against the world." Arthur comforted as her hugged Gwen and smiled. "The last time we came out here I told you how I wanted to leave Camelot; I'd pack my stuff, run away and become a farmer and obviously I'd take Merlin; someone has to do the work."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Gwen asked with a smile and Arthur pulled a face, pretending to be hurt.

"You wound me. Besides I'd never actually do it but a man can dream." Arthur shrugged.

"I guess so. How did the others take it, when they found out?" Gwen asked.

"Gaius was always fairly supportive. Merlin began citing all this stuff about destiny but with him you smile, nod and hope he shuts up. Elyan and the knights were all fairly supportive, I guess." Arthur replied before he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Well I take it Elyan told you about his return? The night we got back I was in my chambers when Elyan walked in unannounced. He looked me dead in the eye and simply said; _'If you break her heart then God help me, prince or not, I'll break your face' _before walking out. That never happened to me before and I stood there for about half an hour wondering whether or not he meant it and I honestly don't intend on finding out." Arthur replied and Gwen shook her head.

"He shouldn't have done that." Gwen reasoned.

"Hey he's your brother." Arthur replied. "Do you remember anything more yet?"

"No not really, what happens if they don't come back? All that's happened; the things we've seen, the adventures we've had. They're just lost now. What are we supposed to do then?" Gwen asked. Those precious last memories of her and her father prior to his death; befriending the others; the final few good memories of her and Morgana; it was only now that she fully appreciated just how special those memories were now that she didn't have them anymore.

"Don't speak like that. It's just going to take time. Speaking of which, we better get back before someone sends out a search party." Arthur said as he offered Gwen his hand and they began walking back to Camelot. Whenever they reached the castle, they could tell something wasn't right. The courtyard was eerily silent and whenever they reached it, they could see why.

"What on earth?" Gwen asked as she approached the person closest to her. It was one of the guards and he was standing stock still and didn't react whenever she asked him what was wrong. He didn't move or flinch as she waved her hand in front of his face and he was holding his weapon out as if to try and defend himself. It was like he had frozen solid. Across the courtyard Arthur walked over to Leon and Gwaine who both had their swords out and did the same yet neither of them moved either. It was like they were statues or made of ice.

"Arthur," Gwen said.

"I know, we need to check the castle. There might be some explanation or someone who hasn't been affected. Let's go." Arthur said as they ran up the steps and into the castle. It was the same inside too. People were frozen in place, some had obviously tried to run, some were shielding their heads, others had clearly attempted to defend themselves before they were frozen. As they ran about the castle, their footsteps echoed off the stone floor as they tried to find someone who hadn't been affected as well as the culprits. Yet Arthur already knew who the culprit was and what she had come to do. He couldn't let her know about Gwen's memory loss, that would only serve to put her in greater danger.

"Guinevere, listen to me. Go to Gaius' as quickly as you can. He mightn't have been affected and could know some way of undoing whatever's happened. I need to check on my father." Arthur ordered.

"Alright. Arthur, be careful." Gwen warned as she headed up the corridor. Arthur ran after her and quickly kissed her cheek.

"I'll be fine. Go now," Arthur warned as he drew his sword and hurried towards Uther's chambers. There were no prizes for guessing who was behind all of this and sure enough as he pushed open the door to Uther's chambers Morgana was standing by Uther's chair casually playing with the dagger in her hands.

"Hello Arthur, I was wondering when you would come back, sticking your nose where it wasn't wanted." Morgana commented.

"What have you done?" Arthur asked.

"It's nothing serious, just a simple enchantment that causes paralysis. It'll wear off in an hour or two but by that time I will have taken back my throne and both you and our father shall be dead." Morgana replied.

"I will not let that happen." Arthur warned.

"Like you would ever kill me. I know you Arthur. You could never kill a woman. Not even me. Now if you don't mind," Morgana snapped and turned back to Uther. Arthur charged towards her but Morgana sent him flying back against the wall with a loud bang, Arthur fell to the floor and pulled himself to his feet.

"Try and have some mercy Morgana. Father doesn't even know who he is or what day of the week it is anymore. Do you honestly think he'll notice who's running the kingdom. If you're going to kill someone, kill me. Just don't kill him." Arthur pleaded. Morgana looked at him and turned her dagger into a sword.

"Fine, let's do it your way." Morgana reasoned and the siblings began to duel. While Arthur was the better fighter, Morgana had no qualms about fighting dirty and used her magic to allow Arthur to trip up and disarmed him. Morgana smirked at Arthur as she raised her sword over his heart. Arthur stared Morgana out; if he were to die, he was going to die like a man and stare his enemy in the face.

In Gaius' chambers, Gwen took in the sight of her friends frozen in place. It was clear that unlike the others, they knew something was wrong. Gaius and Merlin were hunched over a book and Gwen stepped over to the table and pulled the book towards herself. The book offered little help; half of the words were written in a different language and most of what Gwen could read, she couldn't understand. The book spoke about a paralysis enchantment and focused more on the definition rather than the cure. Gwen flipped forward a few pages but found nothing. Gwen shut the book and shook her head. What was she supposed to do? Her gaze fell on a small scrap of parchment next to Merlin's hand which had three letters written on it.

_Mor_

"Morgana," Gwen realised and understood what must have happened. Whenever the people began freezing, Gaius and Merlin must have realised it was Morgana and tried to find a cure. However Morgana found them first. Merlin must have attempted to write a warning for them for when she and Arthur returned. Gwen ran over everything she had been told about Morgana since the accident. She had magic; she was powerful and had been corrupted by Morgause. She now hated Camelot and everyone in it but the person she hated the most was Uther. Gwen turned and ran out of Gaius' chambers. She had no idea on what to do; all she knew was that she had to find Arthur and Uther before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. This is the final chapter and I am so thankful for everyone who's read, reviewed, subscribed and favourite this story. You're all awesome. **

Morgana raised the sword above Arthur's chest and as the blade swooped towards its target, Arthur rolled aside, the sword slashing his shoulder and before it met another sword with a loud clang and was lashed off to the side. Morgana looked up to see Gwen standing in front of her holding Arthur's sword awkwardly in her hand. Of course. You rarely got one without the other. Gwen jostled Arthur's sword in her hand, it was heavier than what she was used to but she quickly adapted. Tom had taught her and Elyan how to wield swords and it was instinctual, something that couldn't be forgotten. Gwen stepped in front of Arthur and held up the sword, ready to deflect any more attacks.

"I should have known you'd be lurking around." Morgana spat at her former friend. Gwen studied Morgana; taking in the cold eyes, the wild hair, the tattered black dress, the venomous curl of her lips. Morgana's fall from grace hadn't been kind to her and it was only now that they were face to face did Gwen really understand what the others had told her. The Morgana standing before her wasn't the Morgana she had known, the Morgana who she had grown up with. No, this Morgana was cruel and cold hearted and dangerous.

"What happened to you Morgana, we were friends once, weren't we?" Gwen asked.

"Friends," Morgana sneered. "You betrayed me. All of you, you stole what was rightfully mine. So if this is how I have to take it back, so be it."

Morgana dove forward, intent on stabbing Gwen who deflected the attack. As they fought Arthur got to his feet and lunged for the sword that was positioned by Uther's bed. Morgana's eyes flashed gold and she sent Arthur slamming to the floor before turning to fight Gwen who managed to slash Morgana's side. Morgana let out a cry of pain and as she clamped one had to her side, she glared at Gwen, fire in her eyes. Morgana's eyes flashed gold once more and Gwen fell to the floor unconscious. As she looked at her enemies, before studying her blood stained hand and the growing stain on her side, Morgana vanished in a flash of light.

Gwen stumbled to her feet and rubbed her head before approaching Arthur. His shoulder and shirt were saturated with scarlet blood and Gwen hurriedly removed his shirt so that she could compress the wound. It didn't seem too deep but there was a lot of blood. Arthur winced with pain as Gwen helped him to his feet and they looked around the room. The only evidence of Morgana's presence was the bloodstains on the floor. As they walked back towards Gaius' they could see that Morgana's spell was beginning to wear off. There was noise and movement sounding from different parts of the castle. Items fell to the floor, people lost their balance, conversations continued as though they hadn't been interrupted.

"-the cure is," Gaius trailed off as the door opened and Gwen supported Arthur through the door. Merlin hurriedly grabbed bandages and let Gaius tend Arthur's wound as the knights hurried into the room, thankfully all unfrozen.

"Where's Morgana, what happened?" Merlin asked.

"She escaped," Gwen replied, maintaining a hold on Arthur's hand.

"Where was she, what was she up to now?" Leon asked.

"What she usually wants, to kill me and my father and steal the throne. She's most likely returned to her hideaway. Ah!" Arthur winced as Gaius tightened the bandage around his shoulder. "But she was wounded, so she mightn't have gone far. We'll search the woods again."

"You'll be nothing until that shoulder heals." Gwen commented.

"She's right Arthur, you'll need to rest that shoulder until it has healed properly." Gaius advised professionally. Arthur nodded reluctantly and he explained how he had found Morgana about to kill Uther and challenged her to kill him first, he'd been stalling for time so that Gwen could find some way of reversing what had happened to everyone before they both managed to fight Morgana off.

"Guinevere was brilliant, got Morgana right in the side." Arthur commented proudly.

"I was aiming for her arm and she floored me before she escaped." Gwen shrugged.

"Yeah but she used magic, that's cheating." Merlin reminded, catching Gaius and Lancelot's eyes. It was only cheating whenever Morgana did it, when Merlin did it, he was protecting his destiny. There was a difference.

Morgana stumbled back into the hovel which she and Morgause had hidden themselves away in after the battle. Morgause was resting on the bed, still so weak and injured after the battle so many months ago. Morgana grabbed a potion and swallowed it in one, she could feel the blood flow ebbing and the flesh and sinew repair itself. Morgana let out a groan of frustration. Why was it that they always had to foil her plans? She had been so close to finally taking back what was rightfully hers, but no! They had to intervene! Morgause woke and slowly pulled herself up on her bed and studied her sister.

"What happened?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"What do you think happened?" Morgana snapped and rubbed her forehead. Morgause got off the bed with difficulty and stumbled towards Morgana, each movement causing her bones and muscles to ache and cry in protest.

"Do not worry Sister, Samhain's Eve is coming. Within a few weeks, Camelot shall be yours." Morgause reassured. She already knew what she had planned for Samhain's Eve; the night when the Veils between the two worlds would be at its thinnest and their deadliest plan for Camelot will begin.

As night fell over Camelot, Gwen stepped into the courtyard with a bucket of water in her left hand from the floor she had just scrubbed clean of the blood from the afternoon's fight. It'd been a long day and all she wanted to do was to go home and get some sleep. As she tipped the bucket upside down to empty it onto the flagstones, Gwen breathed deeply and thought about their encounter with Morgana. It was almost impossible to believe that Morgana could have changed so much but the Morgana she had come face to face with was a whole other person. She may have had Morgana's face but her heart and mind were warped by darkness. Gwen wondered whether there was a possibility for things to have been different, but then she remembered those eyes. Those harsh shards of green glass with no warmth or happiness in them and she knew it was impossible. Their Morgana was long gone and she was not going to come back.

"Guinevere,"

Gwen turned to see Arthur walking towards her. Gwen met him halfway and allowed him to give her an awkward one-armed hug. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Arthur was momentarily stunned by the sudden show of affection before he hugged her back just as tightly. After a few seconds they broke apart and Arthur looked at her.

"What is it? What do you remember?" Arthur asked.

"When I walked into the room and I seen you on the floor and afterwards with when you were lying covered with blood; I was scared you would die and I just remember feeling that way before. When you were ill or gotten seriously injured and thinking that maybe this time you wouldn't make it. And that I- I wouldn't be able to even imagine a life without you. Because I love you." Gwen confessed. It had all come running back to her and that was why she had fought so hard. That was when she fully remembered how she felt about Arthur. He was immature and arrogant sometimes but he was also sweet and kind and brave and that was why she loved him. It had only taken Morgana's attack for her to fully realise that.

"Good, because I love you too." Arthur replied and he let his actions prove it. Not caring if anyone could see, he took Gwen's face in his good hand and kissed her. For a few minutes they stood entwined, arms around each other before loud wolf-whistles and calls of 'get a room' from the knights forced them apart. They both blushed and Arthur offered Gwen his arm and they walked out of the courtyard down to her home. They sat up late into the night talking and attempting to restore more of her memroies. While few more returned, over the next few weeks and months, more memories that were both good and bad were made in their place.

**AN: I'm not too fond about that ending but I wanted to do one last chapter as well as tie it in with the beginning of series 4. Not what I expected but meh, at least I finished it I guess. **


End file.
